fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kawazu
and in " "}} |mark location=Right Side of Neck |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Yomazu |base of operations=Grimoire Heart Airship (Former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Egg Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 131 (Shadow) Chapter 210 (Actual) |anime debut=Episode 101 |japanese voice=Yūichi Iguchi |english voice=Ian Sinclair |image gallery= yes }} Kawazu (カワズ Kawazu) was low ranking, yet deceptively strong, member of the now-disbanded Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, and was under the command of Caprico.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 8 He worked alongside his partner Yomazu. Appearance Kawazu looks like a large, anthropomorphic chicken, distinguished by the addition of human arms alongside chicken wings. He bears Grimoire Heart's symbol on the right side of his neck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 20 His attire consists of an eastern-looking orange apron adorned with a golden diamond-shaped drawing on the front, partly covered by the simple cloth belt he wears over the lower part of it. On his legs, Kawazu dons dark pants reaching down below his knees where his chicken feet begin, with a large stripe descending down each leg’s side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 25, Cover Personality Matching his chicken-like appearance, Kawazu has a tendency to add bird-like calls to whatever he says, being often heard adding "Pepepe" or "Peron" to his sentences, or crying these out while he attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 16 Just like his partner Yomazu, he views the legal Guilds' abiding of the rules of the Magic Council as weak, stating that war has no rules. He also seems to get overly upset if his eggs are destroyed before they can strike.﻿Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 10 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Two shadowy figures bearing a great resemblance to Kawazu and his partner Yomazu appear alongside Grimoire Heart's Guild Master Hades during his discussion about the Oración Seis matter with Ultear Milkovich. After the one resembling Yomazu has commented that legal Guilds would hardly overlook Oración Seis taking action, Kawazu states that they should be taking advantage of the current situation, and continue searching for the keys to Zeref's seal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 10 Tenrou Island arc Kawazu and Yomazu are the first of Grimoire Heart "lesser" members to infiltrate Tenrou Island: when Levy McGarden, one of the S-Class candidates on the Island, runs away from her partner Gajeel Redfox out of frustration over his demeanor towards her, the two ambush her. After Yomazu fails to cut Levy a first time due to her falling on the ground, Kawazu grabs her from behind, immobilizing her hands and pinning her to the ground so that his partner can finish her, something Yomazu readies to do. Before he can finish off the terrified Levy however, Gajeel appears to parry Yomazu's attack and save her from certain death. Kawazu and Yomazu stare on in silence as their two opponents stand back to back, ready for confrontation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 16-10 As Gajeel and Levy exchange words, with the latter commenting that they shouldn't attack members of the Balam Alliance so arbitrarily, Kawazu and Yomazu proceed to mock them, with Kawazu stating that, in war, there aren't any rules. When asked by Gajeel why they mentioned "war" and what their goal is, Yomazu replies that they came to poach all of the Fairies on the island while he activates his Gō spell, producing a continuous, extremely loud noise which forces Gajeel and Levy to cover their ears, leaving them open to Kawazu's subsequent melee attack from Levy’s side. With Gajeel unable to hear her cries, she’s forced to pull him out from the attacks trajectory herself. Much to their surprise, Kawazu spits some eggs at them, which open, revealing many fists that proceed to punch them. After Levy nullifies Yomazu's sound spell with Solid Script: Silent, Kawazu tries assaulting her again with his eggs, but she uses Solid Script: Fire to reduce them to ashes in the air, much to Kawazu's extreme dismay. He nonetheless proceeds to produce more eggs than Levy can destroy with her fire, successfully hitting and wounding her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 2-12 When Yomazu manages to heavily injure Gajeel, he comments to Kawazu that if Fairy Tail members are this weak, the two of them alone can defeat all of them by the time the main squad arrives, drawing Gajeel's attention and thus prompting Kawazu to express surprise at him being still alive. However, by letting it slip that the entirety of Grimoire Heart is coming, Gajeel realizes the danger of the situation and, much to their surprise, gets back up to fight, telling Levy to run and warn the others. When Levy manages to escape, Yomazu chastises Kawazu for letting her get away, though the chicken-man casually replies that it will simply make the hunt more fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 15-19 After Yomazu parries Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar with his Bō, Kawazu begins bombarding Gajeel with Heavy Egg Rain, while his partner continues to engage him in melee. As he keeps launching eggs at Gajeel, Kawazu is caught by his Iron Dragon's Sword, which rapidly defeats him. However, this creates an opening for Yomazu, allowing him to penetrate Gajeel's arm with his katana. This seeming advantage is lost though when Gajeel grabs Yomazu's sword, defeating him shortly afterwards and leaving both Grimoire Heart members out cold until Erza and Juvia arrive at the scene to interrogate them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 5-8 Some time later, with the help of Yomazu and Kain, Kawazu and his two guildmates take to attacking the weakened Fairy Tail Guild members at their makeshift camp. Both Yomazu and Kawazu show their greed when Kain is defeated, rejoicing in the fact that they might have a chance to move up in their guild ranks. Bickslow, Freed, and Elfman eventually defeated them, however.Fairy Tail Anime: Episodes 118-119 After suffering a humiliating defeat, heavily injured Kawazu and Yomazu, while helping each other walk, witness Tenrou Tree's restoration, unaware of Ultear's involvement behind it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 120 Magic and Abilities Egg Magic: Living up to his chicken-like appearance and demeanor, Kawazu is capable of spitting out from his beak large amounts of Magic eggs, which subsequently rain down on his opponents to damage them in different ways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 6-7 (Unnamed) *'Egg Buster' (エッグ バスター Eggu Basutā): Kawazu spits several eggs at his opponents. These break in midair, and when they do, the yolk of each of them enlarges to take the form of a hard, massive clenched fist, which rain down on foes, punching them. *'Heavy Egg Rain' (ヘビー エッグ ライン Hebī Eggu Rein): Kawazu spits hardened eggs upwards in the sky, which subsequently rain down on his enemies, bombarding them. *'Egg Wall': Kawazu opens his beak and launches a barrage of eggs which quickly hatch and merge to form a wall, able to stop incoming attacks. The created eggs are edible.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 119 Flight: Due to his bird-like characteristics, Kawazu seems to have the ability to fly, or at least to jump considerably high, something he uses in conjunction with his Egg Magic to bombard his opponents from above. Trivia *When first introduced, the seeming Kawazu's figure appeared much sharper and massive in comparison to his actual figure, making him resemble a large hawk, while his seeming partner Yomazu's mirrored perfectly his true, non-shadowed appearance, as revealed later on. Also, Kawazu's figure had no visible comb nor wattle. Quotes *(To Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden) "Rules don't exist in war-peron!" Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden vs. Kawazu & Yomazu *Bickslow, Freed Justine & Elfman Strauss vs. Yomazu & Kawazu References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Former Members of Grimoire Heart Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Dark Mages Category:Magical Creatures